Are We Family?
"Are We Family?" is the 20th and final episode in Season 1 of Make It or Break It, airing March 8, 2010 - and the 20th episode overall. Overview The girls feel unprepared to compete against the Chinese team. Among their obstacles: Kaylie's decision not to compete doesn't sit well with her teammates, and Emily struggles with a crisis of confidence as well as heartbreak, knowing that she can never see Damon again due to The Rock's and National Committee's rules. During the invitational, Sasha and the girls are surprised that in the end, Kaylie does decide to compete after a pep talk from her father. Kaylie shines on the floor, but doesn't medal on bars. When Lauren gets injured during her beam routine. Sasha enlists Payson to fill in, not expecting her to medal but with the faith she will inspire the others. For the first time since her injury, Payson performs a routine on bars. Emily sticks her blind landing, and surprises everyone with her silver medal performance on Bars. Lauren isn't happy to see Kaylie beat both her & undefeated Chinese star, Gengi Cho on the Beam. The Rock wins a total of five medals at the competition, more than the USA National Team in Beijing. The girls celebrate at the Pizza Shack, where Leo reveals to Emily that he had taken a note Carter convinced Damon to leave for her, and only wanted to keep it until the invitational ended, so she would not be distracted. The group then hears Damon interviewed on a local radio station, and he says that he loves Emily, but knows she has her own dreams to pursue and that he will let her go. Then, he sings the song he had written her, the first time he was willing to sing in front of others. This causes Emily to realize she needs to say goodbye to him before he leaves on his tour, and Kaylie drives her to the radio station. They learn from the DJ that the show had been pre-recorded, and that Damon's flight had already left. Kaylie leaves a message for someone who is presumably Carter, telling him that she loves him and inviting him to her room that night. At the end, Carter appears at Lauren's house, and Carter kisses Lauren passionately. Synopsis The Chinese team arrives ... but where's Kaylie? She decides not to compete in the meet, after all. (Actually, after seeing Lauren and Carter together at Lauren's house.) Her teammates are heartbroken. The Chinese coach is angry. And the National Committee is relieved. But then, just as the meet is about to begin, Kaylie shows up and acts like a true leader. She gives her team a pep talk and confesses to being afraid of failing. She's not the only one. It's a real nail-biter of a competition as The Rock gymnasts face the amazing phenom Genjo Cho and the rest of the Chinese team. Amazingly, The Rock wins five medals! Emily takes the bronze in the vault and the silver in the bars. Kaylie takes the silver in the floor exercises and the gold on the beam -- edging out Lauren, who wins the bronze. But maybe the most amazing thing of all is that, when Lauren injures herself, Payson steps in. She faces her fear of the bars and nails a great routine! The Rock gymnasts solidly prove they're the team to beat. But back at home, things are far from settled. Emily hears Damon singing on the radio and rushes to see him before he leaves on a six-month European tour. She's too late ... and is left to wonder if he's gone for good. Kaylie realizes she loves Carter and wants to give him another chance. She leaves him a message, telling him to come to her room later that night. As she waits, Carter rushes across town to be with ... Lauren. When he finds her in the garage apartment at her house, he takes her in his arms and kisses her. Is this the beginning of a love affair? Or the end of a friendship? Or both? Cast *Zachary Burr Abel as Carter Anderson *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Neil Jackson as Sasha Belov *Johnny Pacar as Damon Young *Nicole Gale Anderson as Kelly Parker *Rosa Blasi as Ronnie Cruz *Michelle Clunie as Ellen Beals *Marcus Coloma as Leo Cruz *Jason Manuel Olazabal as Alex Cruz *Anthony Starke as Steve Tanner *Marsha Thomason as MJ Martin *Carl Alty as Band Member #3 *Paul Freeman as Band Member #1 *Anne Marie Howard as Announcer #2 *Constance Hsu as Chinese Reporter #1 *Clint Jung as Coach Kai-Yung Tseng *Danny Lutman as American Reporter #1 *Wayne Miller as Band Member #2 *Geoff Nathanson as Announcer #2 *Joel Rush as Carlos *Vivian Lee as Interpreter *Brianne Ashleigh Tju as Genji Cho *Randa Walker as American Reporter #2 *Gomez Warren IV as Radio DJ Notes *This is the season 1 finale. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1